


Way Better Than a Ghost

by innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's got a plan at Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Better Than a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> pre-series

"Dean, what'd _she_ do?" Sammy asks. That girl's handcuffed to some man, and the guy isn't walking slow even though her legs are way littler than his. She doesn't look old enough to do anything _really_ bad.

Dean doesn't even have to look up from his walkie-talkie. He just knows who Sammy means, and he says, "That's her dad, Sammy. He's making sure he doesn't lose her." Dean looks around for a second, real fast, like he doesn't like all the bright colors. "This place is crazy."

"Uh-huh." Sammy isn't going to argue when he's finally where he wanted to be. "Dad said I could go on any ride I wanted, right?"

"Yeah," Dean says. He doesn't sound real excited.

"You wanna pick first?" 

Dean looks surprised. "Nah, Sammy, it's your day. Whatever you want."

If he has the whole day, he can work up to what he wants most. "Okay." Sammy looks around for the shortest line he can find. "Teacups!"

He runs, dragging Dean by the hand.

*

The Teacups are fun, and Space Mountain is even better. Dean looks kinda funny after they get back out into the light, though.

There's some lady standing there holding barf bags. "Where're your parents?" she asks. Her voice is real loud cause she's got a walkman blasting, and Sammy forgets what he's supposed to say.

Dean takes a deep breath and says, "They're just getting some food. They said we could go on this one ride by ourselves." And then Sammy remembers to nod like Dean isn't telling lies, and even to point to where the snack bar is.

The lady smiles and turns her music back on and waves to them as they walk by. 

*

It looks like it's getting dark, and Sammy knows it's now or never. "Haunted House, please," he says.

He has to say it again because Dean is talking into the walkie-talkie. Dean nods but doesn't move, and it's so unfair that Sammy isn't going to get to go -

"Hey, boys," Dad says, sneaking up on them. Sammy jumps up and Dad catches him. "Where to?"

"Sammy wants to go to the haunted house," Dean says, and Sammy can _feel_ Dad staring at the top of his head.

"Sammy, are you sure?" Dad asks.

"Yes!" he says, wiggling down. "Let's go!" he shouts, grabbing their hands and running.

*

This haunted house is really scary. It's dark and kind of green, and it's hard to see anything. Dad puts him up on his shoulders, and that helps a little. Now he can see Dean, and Dad's hands are tight around his legs. 

The pictures on the walls are creepy, and maybe this was a bad idea. 

Dean's being brave, walking in front of Dad like he's not scared of anything, looking at everything without getting spooked. When a big ghost jumps out at them, Sammy pulls Dad's hair too tight, and Dad puts him back down on the ground. He holds onto Dad with one hand and Dean with the other.

The haunted house takes forever, and it _doesn't work_. Dean looks all blurry when they get out, and then Dean reaches out and hugs him and wipes his wet cheeks. He can't stop crying and shaking, and finally Dad pulls him away from Dean and picks him up. Dad's shoulder is even warmer than Dean's, and Dad's big hand feels good against his back. 

"Were you scared, Sammy?" Dad asks, and he tries to shake his head. Dad puts him down and looks at him. "Were you?" He shakes his head again and Dad smiles. "Good man," he says.

Sammy turns to Dean, who's coming at him with a tissue. "Blow," Dean says, and he blows till his ears pop.

*

Dad tucks them into one of the beds before he goes back out to finish his job. Sammy snuggles closer to Dean, but Dean's hands and feet are cold. 

"Mom wasn't there, Sammy," Dean says, soft like Dad's still in the room. "You didn't mess up."

Dean _knows_. 

"But she's dead, right? She's a ghost? She coulda been there."

"No. Mom wouldn't be at this place when she had all of heaven to go to. She's not a ghost, either. She's an angel. They're way better."

"Yeah," Sammy agrees. Under the blankets, he moves a little closer to Dean.


End file.
